


You're Worthy

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois is worthy of continuing to be Queen Bee





	You're Worthy

"Tikki, I've made up my mind."

"What's that, Marinette?"

"I think Chloe deserves a second chance at being Queen Bee. She made it very clear how she took it seriously. And sure, the whole city knows how she's Queen Bee, but that's okay. Because she's an amazing hero, even if she could work on being a bit nicer to people." Very proud of her decision, Marinette moved to her balcony, a smile dancing on her lips. "I also believe being a hero would make her a better person."

"I'm glad to hear that, Marinette." The little kwami flew to hover right next to the girl. "That's a lot of trust you have in her, considering how she's been treating you for the past couple of years."

Shrugging, she glanced over at Tikki. "She's gotten better. Plus, I honestly do see good in her. Mind if I drop by her place, Tikki?"

"Just say the words." Tikki responded, feeling pride for how her master was treating this situation. She just knew Master Fu had picked the right person.

Nodding, Marinette quickly transformed and started making her way to the hotel. She believes with Queen Bee on her side, they definitely had a chance at defeating Hawkmoth. With this conviction, Marinette continued to swing and was smiling by the time she landed on a certain patio.

"Ladybug? What are you doing here?"

"Chloe Bourgeois, I came here to tell you something."

Heaing this, Chloe stiffened. She wasn't the cause of an akuma, right? She really was trying to cut down on doing that.

"No akumas, I promise. It's something else. Can we sit down?"

Chloe mentioned towards the two chairs on her deck and sat down on one. For some reason, she was feeling nervous because how else would you feel when a _super hero_ drops by like this?

"I want you to join us in future akuma attacks." Ladybug started, sitting down across the blonde girl. Taking a deep breathe, she continued. "I think you've proven many times how great of hero you are. I don't think it was right of me to stop you from doing that. I'm sorry."

For the second time, Chloe froze in shock. Not believing what she heard completely, she cleared her throat. "Uh, are you saying I'm going to be Queen Bee soon?"

"Exactly." Ladybug gave her a soft smile and started to get up, feeling accomplished on what she did. "Because you're important, Chloe. And Paris needs a hero like you." Glancing over her shoulder, she chuckled. She never saw Chloe this loss for words and it felt nice knowing she's done that. If only Chloe knew who she was.

"Thank you, Ladybug. I won't let you down!" Chloe yelled out, her hands raised in triumph, because _finally._

Finally, she got the chance she's been wanting. She's been wanting to prove herself to her hero, but Ladybug had seen her. And she trusted her. It's all she ever wanted.

"I know you won't, Chloe. Bug out!" Giving her the two finger salute, Ladybug swung away, right back to the comfort of her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual style of writing but I really wanted this to be extra short and to the point. lol, I really want to see Queen Bee be active soon. Also, Party Crasher(?) will be airing on Swiss RTS kids on July 6th, at 9:30am, I believe! But I also heard that another episode will also be played but i dunno for sure if that's the case.
> 
> Peace out, my peeps.


End file.
